


C is for Crush

by deflectrunes



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 2018, Andi Mack - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week, these boys deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflectrunes/pseuds/deflectrunes
Summary: It’s common knowledge that TJ Kippen isn’t the best at math. The students know it, the teachers know it, even TJ knows it. So when he receives the highest grade he’s ever gotten on a math test, he needs to show the person who means the most to him — Cyrus.





	C is for Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Tyrus Week 2018!

This wasn’t real.

Was he dreaming?

Was he just seeing this wrong? TJ slumped back in his desk, jaw on the floor as he looked at the math test in front of him — specifically at the big _C_ circled in red ink at the top corner of the page.

A grin crept onto his face. This was real.

He had to show Cyrus.

TJ was the first one out of the classroom when the bell rang. He sprinted down the hall toward Cyrus’ locker, test in hand, ignoring the staring students and the glares directed his way when he’d accidentally bump into someone.

Cyrus stood in front of his locker, fidgeting with the lock. TJ slowed as he approached his friend, panting. “TJ?” Cyrus sounded surprised, and he looked concerned as TJ stood there in front of him, trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay?”

Instead of answering verbally, TJ held up the paper in his hand, letting his graded math test do the talking for him.

When Cyrus saw the grade, his whole face lit up with a smile. “TJ!” He exclaimed, jumping forward and throwing his arms around the boy’s neck. “This is amazing!” He laughed happily.

TJ felt his breath catch in his throat.

It felt as if his entire body had been paused, except for his heart, which had begun to beat hard against his chest.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist, careful not to bend the paper in his hand. He leaned his head against Cyrus’ and closed his eyes, savoring the contact.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Hundreds of students walked near them, heading toward their next classes, but TJ hardly noticed them.

His math test was the farthest thing from his mind now. He felt aware of Cyrus and Cyrus only — his arms around his neck, the front of his sweater pressed against the front of TJ’s basketball hoodie, the way his dark, soft hair tickled his nose.

Finally, Cyrus pulled back, and TJ instantly longed to be in his arms again.

Cyrus pulled open his locker and retrieved a bright blue binder from inside before shutting it again. He tucked the binder under his arm and turned back to TJ.

“Are you free after school?” He asked, and when TJ nodded, his face brightened. “Perfect. Maybe we could hang out at The Spoon?”

“Definitely.” TJ grinned, tugging on the sleeve of his hoodie. God, he was actually _nervous_. His face felt hot, and he hoped that if Cyrus noticed his blush, he simply thought it was due to TJ running here all the way from math class.

Cyrus smiled up at him, then reached out, touching TJ’s arm lightly. “I’m really proud of you, TJ.” He stated, voice soft.

Butterflies fluttered in TJ’s stomach. “Thanks, Underdog.” He said quietly, as if he and Cyrus were in their own little world, the volume of students talking all around them muted.

Cyrus slid his hand down TJ’s arm, their fingertips grazing lightly before Cyrus pulled back entirely.

Finally, after sharing one more private smile, Cyrus turned on his heels to walk to his next class, leaving TJ a smitten mess by his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @tjsmuffin for anything and everything Andi Mack


End file.
